


Only She

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Culture Shock [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV TARDIS, Requited Love, Telepathy/Empathy, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has seen The Doctor in his darkest, darkest hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only She

She has seen everything The Doctor has seen, the sheer vastness of time and space. As her Doctor guides her through the vastness, she spins, revels in the cool wash of the Vortex over her entire being. And oh, the wondrous places she takes him! San Tega, Ziara V, Regafferous, Clom—no, never mind, let's forget about Clom. 

Still, she can't help but think that the true Wonder travels _inside_ her—He's amazing, fantastic, _molto_ _bene_! She can't really understand why He uses all these words, but she hears his tones and hums her happiness at his happiness. Because it only truly comes ever so often. 

She has seen Him in His darkest, darkest hours. She has seen Him curl into Himself on her floor, wailing in an anguish that echoes through every hall of her being. Her floors have been soaked with tears that fly down His face, pooling in His hands and running through His fingers into her.

_No one has enough grief to cry a flood_ , He always announces if someone asks Him. Only she knows better.  

Unable to cope, He did what He always ended up doing: He ran, setting her courses for that star in the distance, the one they would never quite reach. Then he worked, endlessly wiring and re-wiring until her insides ached. 

At last, in desperate need of calm for the both of them, she reached out in His mind and embraced Him telepathically, cooling Him, soothing Him until His limbs went limp and He fell into a makeshift hammock of thick wires. His screwdriver was still buzzing uncomfortably against her, accidentally set on automatic, but she didn't mind. She pushed and pulled on herself, rocking Him as the Vortex rocked her.

_Time Lords don't need sleep_ , He always retorts if someone asks Him. Only she knows better.

In a very, very deep and personal way...she loves Him. She has seen Him in His grief and His rage and has been frightened, but His tenderness and His joy make her very being soar. She tries as hard as she can to show Him, taking Him to planets that haven't before had place even in His great mind. She's fairly sure it's worked, that He knows, for He shows the signs of returned love—stroking her and whispering words of His hearts. Sometimes the feel of His hand is different, sometimes His words are more fleeting, but she doesn't mind, because He still takes that one millisecond to say them.

_TARDISes can't be in love with their Time_ _Lords_ , Those back on Gallifrey used to scoff if someone asked Them. Only she knows better.


End file.
